1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an attachment device for attaching along a rail to enable loads or straps to be stowed.
The present invention relates more particularly to an attachment device for attaching to a generally channel-section rail having rims ferrying a channel. The device comprises a latch for inserting into the inside of the channel and for being retained therein by the rims of the rail. The device further comprises a locking member for locking the latch in the rail, which member comprises a rotary shaft scoured to the latch and extending axially through a bearing plate for resting on the top of the channel.
2. Related Art
Such devices are used in particular in airplane holds or in the trailers of transport vehicles. By way of example, the rails are arranged along the walls of the vehicle and the attachment devices are placed on the rails in each a manner as to enable straps to be stowed; e.g. for the purpose of stabilizing a load in the vehicle.
Devices of this type are described in particular in Document FR 2 675 442, for example. That document shows a device for stowing loads using a support, rail, which device can be put into place manually by inserting a locking system, turning it, and presenting it from moving. This system comprises an anvil screw having a rectangular head of width that is smaller than the width of the rail. On insertion into the rail, the anvil screw is thus oriented parallel to the rail. Turning the screw through a quarter-turn, then causes the head of the screw to move under the rims or the rail. Thereafter, a lever arm serves to press the anvil screw against the undersides of the rims of the rail.
Nevertheless, such a device presents several drawbacks. Specifically, the lever arm effect does not make it possible to gauge correctly the force needed for lifting the anvil screw and clamping it. For example, the clamping device may break, if the lever is pushed down too far or it may be clamped insufficiently if the lever is not shushed down far enough.
Furthermore, while the anvil screw is being turned, the clamping device may also move along the rail until the lever is lowered. It is thus possible to clamp the device in the wrong place along the rail.
Finally, it is also possible to fail to turn the anvil screw sufficiently and to lower the lever while the anvil screw is not in its clamping position. Under such circumstances, the device rosy be insecurely attached and may become detached, when a heavy load is applied thereto.
That device is therefore not suitable for use in locking to a rail in a manner that is simple, fast, and reliable.